Morning Glory
by UnholyWater
Summary: Kaoru is reminded of why one should be afraid of saintly, elegant ladies.


A/N: Written for Sky Pirate Tat's birthday. Rated for language and suggestive themes. Pointless silly fluff, set three years after Him's defeat.

---

Kaoru's eyes opened as she became conscious of the sun rays that were warming her lying form and lighting up the room. Groggily, she raised her upper body, unaware for more than a few moments that she wasn't in her room. Or her house, even. She widened her eyes at the realization, but soon relaxed as she remembered.

She turned to look at her bedside, finding it empty. Which, of course, meant that Miyako had already gotten up, as usual.

"Oh you're awake. Good morning Kaoru!"

Who, of course, was already clothed in a formal attire, her long hair combed and stylized. Kaoru could still not comprehend how can one do all these stuff so early in the morning.

Miyako walked near the bed, giggling. "Your morning expression never stops being amusing. Glad I didn't miss it," the blond teen said to the source of her mirth.

"That's nice," Kaoru replied flatly, with an even more grumpy face. Miyako simply knelled and started to pick their scattered clothes from the floor.

Kaoru faintly blushed at last night's memories and got up to grab a fairly non-feminine robe. It's been a couple of weeks since they've been together like this, she recalled. Dating and spending some of the nights in the mansion. She still hadn't gotten used to into this new situation.

_She sure manages to look after this huge house just fine, two years after her grandmother's departure. In fact, it now looks even spacier than before. Which reminds me..._

"I'm gonna make me some breakfast," she quickly said to Miyako, raced across the room, slided down the stairs' railing, and dashed her way into the halls. Miyako first stood confused but then smiled at seeing that Kaoru was still thirteen at heart.

Once Kaoru arrived in the kitchen, she she grabbed a bottle of milk from the fridge and smugly leaned on the wall near a photo of Kiyoko Gotokuji.

"Unresolved desire: Resolved!" she said after accomplishing her past ambition to go frolic around the mansion. "Hey grandma, hope you don't mind me being all improper in your house, eh? Cheers," Kaoru smirked and proceeded to drink her milk. Which she almost spat all over as she felt something hard slap her shoulder. She shook her head around, seeing nothing on the floor. Soon she looked at the photo again, in which she could swear that on it, for a second, Miyako's grandmother scowled disapprovingly.

"Holy shit that woman is on to me even _beyond the grave_."

"Who is?"

"Gyah! Oh it's you..," Kaoru said relieved after turning and facing her girlfriend. Miyako cocked her head to one side curiously.

"Perhaps you're nervous about tomorrow?"

The spike-haired girl stared. "Tomorrow? Oh. Oh damn I almost forgot!"

"...You forgot that you're leaving for Mexico?"

"Hey I'm still not quite awake. Anyway, no I'm not nervous. In fact, I'm confident I'll overkill since the very first day."

Miyako smiled wryly and sat at the table. "I know you can... That's why I think that it's not necessary for you to leave."

Kaoru moved close to her. "We've talked about this, Miyako. I need to train there until I'm certain that I'm worthy to succeed my father."

The athlete stood there and caressed her girlfriend's cheek. Miyako instinctively leaned on the touch. "I'll be back as soon as I achieve my goal. After all, I can't let you and Momoko have all the fun with kicking monster ass for too long." She winked.

Miyako chuckled and calmly said "Except if you get infatuated again with one of all those bulgy men that dwell over there."

Kaoru almost winced. "You can stop hitting me on the head with my puberty's hormonal stupid crush, any time now."

"Oh but you didn't have this opinion back then," Miyako further teased.

"Hmph. And you weren't bothered a bit by it, either."

"Bothered? But I knew that there was no chance for you and him to get together."

"What?"

Miyako rolled her eyes, amused. "You two, clearly, wouldn't make it past a few hours with each other. This was obvious to everyone. Well, except from you."

"But then... why were you so eager to change me for him?"

"It was the perfect chance for me to dress you as I please and to make you act genuinely girly."

"What?!"

-flashack-

_ Momoko: Well, there she goes, ready to wear your dress._

_Miyako: And to fix her hair._

_Momoko: And to speak sweetly._

_Miyako: And to walk with grace._

_Momoko: ..._

_Momoko: She won't last a day, will she?_

_Miyako: No._

_Momoko: He'll be dumped right after the date._

_Miyako: Perhaps earlier._

_Momoko: It's hopeless._

_Miyako: It is._

_Momoko: But, see, Kaoru in a frilly skirt. Kaoru. Frilly skirt._

_Miyako: So very much worth it._

-flashback-

"I still have pictures."

Kaoru had crashed the bottle in her hand. Her voice was low. "I hate you guys so much right now."

Miyako elegantly stood up and gave a soft peck on Kaoru's lips, causing the latter to calm down a bit.

"Damn, you're as evil as my mom. She makes dad do awkward stuff just because she finds it 'cute'."

"Hehe, glad I remind you of her. Just like your crush reminded you of your dad, hm?"

"Aw not again..."

"Besides, as grandma used to say, 'boys marry their mothers and girls marry their fathers'."

"That's creepy. Hypocritical coming from me, but still creepy."

"Please forgive me for teasing you?"

"No."

"I'll have a mask made just for you when you return." Before Kaoru could protest, she added "I promise it won't be girly."

Kaoru imagined the result. In the best case, the mask would end up shaped as a flower or a butterfly or something. She snorted and laughed.

"So, forgive me?" the blond asked giddily.

"No."

Miyako leaned closer and put her hands of the hem of Kaoru's robe. "You're awful," she pouted.

"That's not what you say when your legs are around my waist," Kaoru responded softly.

"Touché."

They savoured the kiss, slow, deep and sensuous, contradicting all that incoherency from before.

Miyako gently pulled away and put her arms around Kaoru's shoulders. "Let's spend this day here," she whispered.

"Yeah."

"I've got the water ready for us."

The suggestion fueled Kaoru's fresh excitement.

"Mmm. Let me prepare you for joining me, then."

Kaoru soon had to stop kissing and nibbling Miyako's smooth neck, in order to fully focus on untying the Gordian knots on her girlfriend's fancy clothing.

"If you have planned for us to share a shower," she asked between huffs "then why the hell did you dress like that?"

"Because you look so adorable when you struggle with the zippers and the buttons."

"You _are_ evil."


End file.
